Forbidden
by byunpies
Summary: Katakan saja Sehun bodoh—karena selalu terjatuh kembali untuk Kim Jongin. "Lalu untuk apa kau bertahan?" [exo fic; kaihun; ficlet; bxb]


**Forbidden  
byunpies storyline**

 _just a short ficlet that based on a real sad story._

.

.

.

 **WARNING!**

Please remember that my fictions were always a bxb with Sehun!bottom area.

If you don't like it, don't read it.

.

.

.

* * *

" _Jangan dengarkan mereka. Kau akan tertekan."_

Sehun memang tidak pernah peduli. Dia tidak peduli orang-orang akan berkata apapun tentang hubungannya, dia tidak peduli cemoohan atau pendapat buruk dari lingkungannya.

Tapi tekanan itu justru datang dari dia.

Dari dia yang pernah mengatakan—

" _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."_

"Mungkin kau terlalu dingin." Joonmyeon yang memberikannya pendapat paling masuk akal. "Kau terlalu acuh pada siapapun. Kurasa kalau kau memperhatikannya lebih baik lagi, dia akan luluh."

"Aku sudah memperhatikannya," ujar Sehun, kentara sekali keras kepala. "Aku 'kan punya cara sendiri."

Wufan ikut memberikannya usulan. "Mungkin maksud Joonmyeon, perhatianmu harus lebih terlihat."

"Seperti?"

"Bertanya apakah dia sudah makan, sudah cukup tidur, sudah begini, sudah begitu. Hal-hal sepele sok romantis yang sering kau lihat pada drama-drama."

Tapi Sehun tidak bisa bermanja-manja. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan kata romantis apapun. Dia tidak bisa berkata manis. Dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak mengerti ketika semua orang menyuruhnya bersikap begitu.

"Bagaimana jika kau lebih memberanikan diri?" Itu Chanyeol, dia datang dengan maksud untuk menghibur dan bersenang-senang namun mendapati semua orang berada dalam atmosfir yang tidak mengenakkan. "Maksudku, sayang, terkadang kau terlalu kaku dan dia mungkin tidak nyaman dengan itu."

Sehun mengernyit, " _Kaku_?" seolah kata tersebut datangnya dari planet lain, dan Chanyeol mendesah.

"Kau selalu menghindar bila dia memulai kontak fisik." Celetuk Jongdae, tidak peduli semua mata tertuju tajam padanya. "Mungkin itu yang si bodoh ini maksud, Sehun. Kau terlalu kaku untuk hal-hal seperti ini."

Sehun mengernyit jijik. " _Hal-hal seperti ini_ yang kalian maksudkan itu, bagiku bukan untuk konsumsi umum. Jadi aku bukan kaku, idiots, tapi menjaga diri dari gunjingan orang lain."

Dan pada akhirnya semua orang menyerah, melepasnya dari penyidangan.

"Tapi kalau suatu saat terjadi sesuatu," Minseok berkata tajam, dia yang paling sensitif dan menolak sekali untuk membicarakan ini. "Jangan menangis pada kami. Pada— _ku_."

Sehun menjawab dengan lantang dan mantap—bahkan nyaris berteriak. "Tentu saja!"

Namun, kata ' _tentu saja_ ' itu bukanlah suatu mantra ajaib yang dapat menangkal segala kemungkinan terburuk.

Ketika pada akhirnya Sehun datang pada Luhan dengan menangis—kali pertama saat hubungan _terlarang_ nya itu mulai bermasalah—Luhan menanyakan sesuatu yang terus ia ingat hingga sekarang. "Lalu untuk apa kau bertahan?"

Kala itu Sehun hanya bisa terisak dan melirih, "Aku… Aku tidak tahu."

Dia memang _belum_ tahu apapun.

Tapi, meskipun hubungannya semakin buruk dan buruk dan terus memburuk, dan semua orang semakin lama semakin terlihat acuh tak acuh padanya hingga akhirnya Sehun merasa ingin mati saja—pada akhirnya rasa sakit itu mulai berhenti berputar dari Zitao yang datang pertama kali dengan marah.

"Apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu?"

Sehun mencoba tersenyum, tapi gagal. "Tidak ada."

"APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN!"

Sehun mencoba lagi tersenyum dan berhasil, "Hanya sedikit masalah kecil." _Tapi sangat menusukku hingga rasanya aku ingin mati_. Dan dia berhenti mencoba tersenyum.

Zitao melempar map coklat yang tebal padanya dan berteriak, "Kuharap kau membuka matamu lebar-lebar, dasar idiot!" lalu berlari pergi dengan wajah merah padam.

Tapi Sehun tidak pernah sanggup menguatkan hati untuk membuka map kiriman Yixing itu, yang konon, Yixing bilang isinya semua foto hasil memata-matai Jongin dalam beberapa lama.

 _Foto Jongin dengan semua rahasianya._

 _Foto-foto yang akan menguatkan pikiran—harusnya dia menyerah._

Kemudian Baekhyun datang padanya pada malam esoknya dan berkata, "Ceritalah padaku."

Sehun ingin menangis mendengarnya. "Terlalu banyak hal buruk yang terjadi hingga aku tidak tahu harus mulai darimana." Namun tatapan iba Baekhyun membuat matanya mendadak kering dan dadanya sesak akan amarah.

 _Dia bukan orang yang patut diberi iba._

 _Dia tidak apa-apa._

 _Orang-orang ini yang kenapa._

 _Jongin yang—kenapa._

"Mulailah dari yang kau ingat saja." Laki-laki mungil yang lembut itu terus membujuk dan memeluknya—tapi Sehun hanya bisa menatap bersalah dengan senyuman yang di paksakan. "Kau tidak mengerti… Kau tidak akan mengerti."

Kyungsoo, si galak yang selalu diam dan hanya mengatakan yang benar-benar penting, pun saat itu memohon padanya untuk berpikir ulang. "Seratus kali juga sangat kurang, Sehun. Kau harus memikirkan ulang semua tentang baik buruknya hubunganmu ini, mungkin, lebih dari satu juta kali lagi." Dia berkata dengan mimik datar, namun tatapan ibanya sama saja dengan Baekhyun dan orang-orang.

Bahkan Minseok, yang paling sensitif pada hubungan terlarangnya, yang pernah bersumpah dengan kasar tidak akan pernah mau berbicara lagi padanya—saat segalanya mencapai puncak dan semua orang telah benar-benar tidak tahu harus apa, akhirnya mendatangi Sehun juga.

"Kalau di teruskan, sayang, semuanya hanya akan menyakitimu." Minseok menasehati dengan nada terlembut yang ia punya, juga dengan tatapan iba yang sama.

Dan Zitao yang pada akhirnya mendengar Minseok sang tetua mereka mulai turun tangan pun berteriak dengan marah. "Semua orang bahkan tahu betapa mengenaskannya hubunganmu! Kenapa kau tidak bisa sadar sedikit?"

Semua orang marah. Marah pada hubungannya, marah pada perasaannya, marah pada—Sehun tidak tahu lagi.

Tapi…

Katakan saja Sehun memang bodoh. Katakan Sehun tolol. Katakan. Karena saat orang itu kembali lagi—

" _ **Sehuna…"**_

Tanpa permintaan maaf—

" **Ya?"**

Tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun—

" _ **Aku merindukanmu."**_

Seperti tidak ada hal buruk apapun yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka—

"… **Aku juga."**

—Sehun akan kembali memaafkannya.

Katakan saja dia bodoh.

Terlalu bodoh untuk menolak permintaan seorang Kim Jongin.

Mungkin jika Luhan mengulang pertanyaannya yang dahulu, Sehun sekarang tahu jawabannya.

" **Lalu untuk apa kau bertahan?"**

Karena ini bukan soal pesona. Bukan soal pendapat dan cemoohan orang lain. Bukan soal siapa yang salah dan siapa yang benar. Bukan soal bertahan dan mempertahankan. Juga bukan soal cinta sejati atau terlarang.

Ini— _Ini masalah perasaan._

Mungkin semua memang salahnya.

Mungkin memang salahnya karena jatuh terlalu dalam.

Mungkin memang salahnya karena tahu—

" _Sejak awal,_

 _Aku memang sudah kalah."_

— **sebenarnya hubungan itu sejak awal tidak pernah boleh dilanjutkan,**

 **namun tetap saja dia paksakan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Hi, guys.**_

 _ **It took me almost 3 years for me to repair myself and finally ready to write again. I thought I could free myself from this fanfiction thing and stopped, but it isn't as easy as I thought.**_

 _ **OMG. I missed Sehun very much. I missed KaiHun and any ff thing I made for this ship. I can't let their story hanging, meanwhile I still had so much ideas in my head.**_

 _ **Last, I'm sorry for left my chaptered ffs hanged**_ — _ **promise to continue it. Thank you for the loves and the reviews.**_

 **FIN.  
Sukabumi—05.05.2018  
byunpies**


End file.
